


Static

by NeedleandChess



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta ish, Lil bit sassy, Original Character(s), i wanted to practice writing one for a bigger story im doing, its just a murder scene, lil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedleandChess/pseuds/NeedleandChess
Summary: Wake up.She sees you, the night getting blacker, lines on your skin deepen. The blood that stains you cascades over her face. She smiles.She smiles.She watches.No escape no escape no escape no escStatic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As said in the tags this is a horror themed and based on the formats used in Creepypastas. Blood warning. Knife warning. Warning warning. Whatever.

You knew she would be there. She always has been.  
Momma, momma why won't she leave you alone?  
Momma didn't like it. Got angry. Asked you to stop playing this "game".  
You'd close your eyes and maybe she'd leave you alone-you'd watch her move hoping she wouldn't dare come closer. She never left. No escape no escape no escape no esc  
You went to bed that night and she crawls towards you. A heaving, wheezing lump that twists and moans as it staggers over your bedroom floor. She did this yesterday. Yesterday you screamed. Yesterday momma came in and shouted, she didn't see her, didn't see it.  
You don't scream tonight.  
You keep your eyes open and watch but as it leers above you, you squeeze your eyes closed. Nightmares aren't real, nightmares aren't real.  
She trails her nails down your arms. It's wet. It's red. Your eyes open.  
"Your mommy's here now. You're mine now. I won't let them take you from me again"  
She laughs, a hideous scream that twists into a yowl as it fluctuates in pitch.  
Blood. She's licking your arm and the blood runs down her chin just as it flows from your arm down the side of the bed, pooling on the covers.  
You cry out and she shakes her head, that frightening smile twitches higher, the black eyes cut through you. The tendrils of her hair curl around her bleached face like smoke.  
"The other one isn't coming" she hisses. "Me and you, my baby. Me and you"  
You whimper, tears welling in your eyes and spilling down your face.  
"It's ok precious" she twirls a knife between her fingers, its gleam blinds you.  
"Hush little baby" she cuts into the other arm as you scream.  
"Don't say a word" she cuts through your eye into your cheek as you writhe in agony.  
"Mommas gonna have a new husband" you can't scream any louder than you already are but you try and you weep.  
"And if the ring doesn't fit" Momma, momma where are you? Momma please come save me. It laughs again.  
"Mommas gonna buy a new husband" The real momma comes in and screams in crescendo with you. She runs. She tries to help but she can't.  
"Hush little baby"  
The world starts to go black.  
"Hush little baby"  
You can't hear anything. You can't move. The world shifts from under you.  
"Hush"  
You whimper, unable to breathe. Why can't you breathe? Why do your ribs crack from the effort?  
"My mockingbird"  
Static. You're gone.  
*********************************************************  
One family moves in after the child's death. 'Schizophrenia 'the doctors labelled the unfortunate case. The child had claimed of seeing demons for weeks.  
'Just one demon' the sobbing adoptive mother cried. 'It was her. My baby's birth mother. She did this'  
The woman died later that day from suicide. It is said she could see the birth mother and her son fade through the house and the screams of her baby roused her every waking second.  
The family who moved in noticed the only slight difference that a woman stalked the house landing and the boy would be found either running or looking scared in reflections.  
The house was knocked down shortly after one child woke up in the middle of the night to tell his family "she's coming for us" and then collapsed to the floor.  
The same woman and child have said to be seen around town. But you know that don't you? Your only doing this because you've seen them too and want to know the story.  
Or maybe you haven't seen them. They've seen you.  
They've seen you.  
Don't check the mirrors. Don't trust the mother that laughs. Don't help the lost boy. Don't get involved. Run. Run now. There is no hope. There is no escape.  
Goodbye.  
She's coming.


End file.
